


Finally

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: After years of dancing around the issue, they finally give in. ~reviews much appreciated~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Dean hit the floor, Sam smiling down at him. "Come on old man, aren't you supposed to be the big brother. Tough and all." Dean smirked back, then twisted his legs to knock Sam off his feet. He grabbed Sam, and sat on top of him; holding his hands down above his head. Sam felt himself getting hard.

 

He tried to wiggle out of it, but that only made it worse. He closed his eyes, figuring he would be turning red. Dean leaned in close and whispered in Sam's ear. "What's wrong Sammy. Got something to hide?" Sam felt more relieved when he felt Dean's hard on pushing into his. "No...you?" 

 

Dean smiled and climbed off of him. "Wanna beer?" He reached a hand out to Sam, who willingly took it. "Yeah sure." They went in the house and sat at the table. They've been silently flirting around for years now, but this is the first time it's gotten this serious. 

 

When Sam turned 17 though, he started losing all his baby fat, started getting taller. Dean couldn't help but notice more than usual. Sam was working out all the time, and was getting pretty huge. 

 

"So whatcha wanna do today?" Sam looked up from thick lashes. "Don't know." Sam huffed out a breath. "I'm tired. I think I'm gonna take a nap." "Okay Sammy, I'll be in the living room, free pay per view." Dean raised an eyebrow. Sam rolled his eyes and smiled. He made his way to their bedroom and plopped down on the bed.

 

At first he couldn't get comfortable. He could only think of Dean on him. His emerald eyes staring at every inch of his body. He slowly reached down into the band of his pj pants. The minute he put his hand on himself, and thought of Dean; his dick twitched wildly. 

 

God he wanted Dean so bad, but if Dean hadn't made the first move....Why hadn't Dean made the first move? Sam tried to shake himself from his doubts. and continued stroking himself. "Mmmhmmm.

 

Fuck, Dean...Harder." Sam was so lost in his fantasy, he didn't even realize Dean was standing outside the door listening. He could usually tell, hunter's senses and all. Dean leaned his head back on the wall and took a deep breath. He didn't dare touch himself. If he did, he couldn't stop there. 

 

Against his better judgment, he allowed his hand to rub the outside of his jeans. He let out a quiet breath. It felt so good, but Sam would have felt better. His soft skin against Dean's body, his long hair tangled in Dean's hands. God he couldn't think of anything more perfect. Dean brought himself back to reality and heard Sam's breath hitch as he came chanting Dean's name over and over. 

 

Fuck it...Dean went into the room and Sam finally noticed his presence. "Dean...I..." "Shut up Sam." Dean walked over to the bed and climbed on top of Sam. "I didn't want this for you Sammy, but you just sounded so beautiful, I can't help it anymore. I wanted you to have a normal life, without me twisting your mind. That's done now Sammy, you're mine now. Understand?" Sam just nodded.

 

"Out loud Sammy. Say yes Dean." "Y..yes...Dean." Sam was already turned on again, he could barely contain himself. Dean was so powerful and demanding. It was enough to drive Sam crazy for sure. "Sit up Sam." Sam did as he was told, and Dean took Sam's shirt off. When he urged Sam back on the bed he took Sam's pants and boxers off. Dean just eyed his body, and how much it had changed recently. "Amazing." 

 

Sam bucked up off the bed into Dean. "What do you want? Tell me." "I want you to fuck me Dean." Dean felt a spark in his stomach at Sam's words. "Are you sure?" Sam nodded. "Are you afraid Sammy?" "No, I'm not Dean." 

 

Sam bucked up again. It took everything Dean had not to fall out of character right there and just take Sam. Make love to him and tell him how much he loved him. No...That would be done at a different time. Dean raised an eyebrow to Sam. "You should be." 

 

Quicker than Sam could think, Dean had his full weight pressed against Sam, grinding his hips into Sam's erection. Pushing like he would suffocate without Sam's touch. Dean's hands were all over him, scraping his nails up his side; sucking on his neck. Sam was putty, melting into Dean. He couldn't breathe, couldn't focus. He needed more. "Dean..please...god I need more." 

 

At some point that Sam couldn't remember Dean got naked. His hot skin pressed against every part of Sam. "I've been waiting so long for this Sam, I don't think I can be gentle with you at this point." There was a flash of regret in his eyes. 

 

Not because he didn't want to be there, but because he knew he couldn't stop. He knew he had to have Sam, and was actually afraid he was really going to hurt him. 

"It's okay Dean. Harder is better. Make it hurt." That turned Dean on a little more than he'd like to admit. Sam's eyes were almost black and lust blown. "This isn't a finger, it's going to hurt." Sam nodded. He knew. He wanted to feel the pain. He wanted Dean to hurt him then make it all better.

 

Dean spit on his hand and slicked himself up. He lined himself up and pushed into Sam. They gasped at the same time. Taking in the feel of one another. "Sammy, you okay? Please be okay." "Yeah...yeah I'm good, I'm just trying to adjust. It hurts." "I know, it'll pass."

 

"Fuck Sam, you're so tight. This is gonna be over quick if I'm not careful." "Yeah, I'm close myself. We should have skipped the foreplay huh?" Dean chuckled. "Okay, I'm gonna move now." Sam nodded.

 

Dean pulled out slowly, then pushed back in slowly. He settled himself on Sam and put an elbow on the side of Sam's head. He put his head down in between Sam's neck and shoulder. While tightly gripping the back of Sam's neck. He was thrusting deep and hard into his brother. Leaving marks on Sam's neck.

 

"Damn it...Dean touch me please." Dean wrapped his hand around Sam's dick, stroking him at the same rate as his thrusts. "Fuck Sam, you close?" "Yeah don't stop." Dean was moving faster than he ever had. Nothing he'd ever remembered felt as good as Sam's body wrapped around his. 

"Come for me Sammy." Dean's raspy, breathless voice had Sam over the edge in seconds. They came at the same time, holding each other as they came down from their high. They were panting. Dean was trailing kisses, stopping to nibble on Sam's ear while he shook beneath him. "You okay Sammy?" Sam just smiled "Uhh huu."

Dean went to pull out and Sam winced. 

 

"Fuck..Sorry sorry sorry." Dean looked down and saw traces of blood on himself. "Damn it." "What Dean? What's wrong?" "I made you bleed Sammy, I'm so sorry." "It's okay Dean. I'm really okay. You tried to be careful." "No I didn't Sam, I was careless. I hurt you. I couldn't control myself."

 

Sam shut Dean up by kissing him. "Dean I loved it. I love that you're rough and demanding. I love you." "I love you too Sammy, but I still should have been more careful with you." Dean listened to Sam's breathing, while Sam listened to Dean's heartbeat as he laid his head down on Dean's chest. They fell asleep like that. Finally, the years of poking, prodding, and teasing are over. They can actually move forward because of this.


End file.
